


Stay

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, I dunno i felt like writing something random, I love tifa tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Advent Children, cloud being a butt, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: For Cloud, the silence in his mind is unnerving. To deal with his loneliness, he finally speaks to Tifa.





	Stay

They don't sleep together; not in any sense of the phrase.

Four people, four bedrooms; it makes sense, and Cloud never questions their sleeping arrangements.

And yet every time he stands outside the door to his room, the hall seems to grow longer, Tifa feeling farther and farther away in her room at the other end.

His hand hovers over the handle, his fingertips resting on the cool curve. He half expects her to open her door and check on him now that he's home, but for the past few weeks she's stopped doing that. It's always late when he arrives, and she deserves to get some rest. He supposes she trusts him not to leave for long periods of time now, which is... better than the alternative.

Cloud presses down, and quietly pushes the door open, the creak always louder than he expects. He sighs, pressing his back against the door once he's fully inside. Exhaustion hits him, his shoulders slouching against the wooden frame. His days filled with deliveries are long and lonely, but Cloud is often content to be alone with his thoughts.

Though lately he's heard the whistle of the wind more clearly, heard the way the tires scratch against the ground, his thoughts no longer jumbling the ambience of his surroundings.

He kicks off his boots, and tugs his gloves away from his hand, placing them on the bedside table. He undoes his belts and places the large holster next to the door. The extra clothing and accessories aren't particularly heavy, but still he feels lighter sitting in only the zip-up sweater and his long dark pants.

He glances to the door, wondering if he's woken Tifa up. He wasn't exactly quiet coming in. The kids sleep through just about everything, but Tifa... she's another story.

His bright blue eyes stay fixated on the door, waiting to hear the gentle sounds of her footsteps against the creaky wooden floor.

But none come...

Cloud sighs, realizing he's been holding his breath. Maybe she's mad at him. He has been coming home late every night for the past three weeks. Before, he'd find Tifa curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. She'd jolt awake and mumble something about waiting for him, and being happy he's safe. But lately when he walks in, the bar, kitchen, and living room are completely empty.

He wants to believe she trusts him, and has given up on waiting up for him, knowing he'll come in late. But this is Tifa, the most stubborn person he knows; she doesn't give up on anything.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he furrows his brow, his hands curling against the recently washed sheets. Tifa is too good to him, he doesn't deserve her in any way. And maybe that's why all of this bothers him so much; maybe she's finally figured that out.

He stands up abruptly, rubbing his forehead. He probably should go apologize. Maybe? He isn't the best at knowing when to say sorry for things, but this seems like one of those times. And of course, this is if she's even awake... she's probably awake.

He opens the door tentatively, trying to reduce any creaking which might echo down the hallway, and steps out, stopping right outside Tifa's door. His hand hovers above her door handle. It's nearing 1 AM and Tifa will be frustrated if he wakes her up.

With an exhale, he pulls his hand away and decides to go downstairs for some water instead; something to clear his head so he can attempt to sleep tonight. He walks as gently as he can down the stairs, and makes his way to the sink, pulling a glass from the cabinet.

Hearing a door creak upstairs and then footsteps, he freezes. Shit. He woke her up.

"Cloud?" 

A tired voice breaks through the silence and though he's heard her coming, he blinks awkwardly in her direction. Her small black shorts swing loosely around her bare thighs, and though her white t-shirt is loose, he can still easily make out the curve of her breasts in the dark. Her long black hair falls lazily over her shoulder and her bangs are puffed up, a few tendrils messily curling over her forehead. How she manages to look so cute while sleep deprived is beyond him.

"Uh... hey, Tifa," he mumbles, guilty for waking her.

She gently runs her thin finger over her eye and yawns. "Were you... just standing outside my door?"

He pales. So she had been awake. Dammit. He wishes he had gone in.

"..." he glances down at the cup and purses his lips. What the hell is he supposed to say? Admit that, yeah, he'd just awkwardly stood outside her door, waffling about whether or not he should check on her?

She frowns, tilting her head, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. "It's... okay if you did, I just... got a little worried something was wrong."

When is Tifa not 'a little worried', especially when it comes to him.

"No," he mumbles finally.

"Oh... I must've dreamed it," she says, tapping her finger against her chin. "I was sort of half awake," she smiles tiredly, and even in the dark she looks like she's positively glowing. It isn't even her full smile and Cloud feels his breath hitch for a moment.

He shakes his head quickly, realizing what he had actually said. "No, uh, I meant nothing's wrong..." he mutters, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. He hopes it's dark enough, and Tifa's tired enough to not notice. "But... I did stand outside your door," he admits, a heavy sigh lacing his words.

"Oh. Why exactly?" she asks, pulling her hand across her shoulder to flip her hair behind her back.

He shrugs. "Just... wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" she giggles, and steps closer, her hand brushing over his fingers on the counter causing his shoulders to immediately tense. "What for, silly?"

"Coming home late so much," he says softly. "Thought you might be mad."

Her dark eyes glisten in the moonlight peering in through the window. She shakes her head. "No," she says, lacing her fingers through his. "You're coming home. That's all that matters to me."

"Really? Is that why you haven't been waiting up?" he asks.

Her brown eyes widen and a hint of red tickles her cheeks. "What? Do you miss me being asleep on the couch when you come in?" she smirks.

Cloud immediately glances away. Of course he misses her. Yes, he misses seeing her sleeping form on the couch when he walks in. He misses getting to hear her laugh at normal hours of the day. What a stupid question... one he probably has to give an answer to...

"Cloud?" Tifa asks, leaning forward towards him, her eyes trying to meet his blues. Yep, she's definitely waiting for a response.

"...Yeah..." he says finally. "It's... kind of lonely coming in to the bar all empty."

"Well if only someone would come home a little bit earlier~!" she hums.

Cloud raises his eyebrow skeptically. "Thought you said you weren't angry."

She chuckles, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away to fold her arms over her chest. "I'm not. But... I do miss having you here. Denzel and Marlene do too, especially Denzel. I don't think he enjoys being the man of the house," Tifa laughs softly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Cloud chuckles with her. He does wish to be around them more often, but the delivery service is their main source of income. "Anyway, you should get to bed." He nods towards the stairs.

"You too," she says, turning around. He watches the sway of her hips, her hair brushing against her lower back as she curls her fingers around the railing. She glances back at him and raises her eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he nods, deciding to forego the water.

He follows Tifa up the stairs, watching the way her hair moves with her body. He always wonders if she cuts it, because it seems longer every time he looks at it.

He stops by his slightly ajar door, pushing it open further. "Well, goodnight, Tifa," he says. Somehow he's avoided her being mad at him, not that he deserves the immediate vindication.

But instead of letting him shut the door, Tifa follows him inside, shutting it herself. "Cloud, are you sure nothing is wrong?" she asks.

He collapses onto the bed, sitting on the edge. Her eyes look weary, and he's sure she's tired of trying to pull information about his feelings from him, exhausted even.

"Tifa..."

"Just, be honest Cloud!" she says, raising her voice. For a moment she looks alarmed, glancing at the door to see if she has woke either of the children.

Cloud sighs, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. The last thing he wants is to turn this conversation with Tifa into a frustrated mess.

He's not sure what to say to her. How can he explain his thoughts are no longer out of control, and the silence scares him more than ever? Isn't he normal now? Shouldn't he... be happy? He glances at her gentle eyes; she's waiting, always waiting, for some sort of insight he knows he'll suck at providing.

"Things... have been so... quiet, lately," he speaks finally, his gaze falling to the floor. He can't look at her face, twisting with confusion.

"Quiet?" she asks, and her feet shuffle across the floor. The bed sinks next to him, and he flicks his eyes up towards her.

Concern.

Of course her gaze is filled with worry, and always for him too. Why?

"Yeah," he says after a bout of silence.

"Is that a bad thing?" she whispers, and he hears the soft catch in her voice. He's upsetting her.

"I dunno... it feels oddly... lonely," he says, and silence hangs heavy between them. "Crazy, huh?" he adds, trying to make his previous thought less awkward.

"Mmm," she shakes her head and takes his hand again. Her fingers are so warm, and Cloud can feel her blood rushing underneath her skin when his fingers trail over her pulse. "Not crazy," she whispers, her bangs covering her eyes. "It's just... you don't... have to be alone, you know?"

A small smile pulls across his lips. "I know."

Her fingers clench around his hand. "Do you..." she says, her voice trembling. "I'm here for you Cloud, I'm always here for you, and if you need me to talk so your mind doesn't make you feel so uneasy I will. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Tifa," he says, and brushes his fingers across her cheek. It's a reflex, seeing her eyes glisten with the threat of tears. He pushes his hand forward, stroking through her thin black locks, and as embarrassing as touching her so intimately is, the blush now on her face is so worth it.

"C-Cloud?" she whispers, her voice trembling, breathy.

"Thank you," he mumbles. "For... being you..." It's not really what he means, but his inability with words mixed with how pretty she looks sitting on his bed is enough to confuse anyone.

Her eyes flutter shut, and she leans her cheek into his touch, her black hair gently brushing across her face. Damn, she's beautiful.

"You're... welcome," she says hesitantly, and her brown eyes open. "I guess I should... go to bed now, huh?" she whispers, a smile pulling across her lips as she starts to move off his bed, but Cloud immediately wraps his hand around her wrist. "Cloud?"

"Stay."

"What?" she says, her face flushing even more.

"...Stay...here, with me. Sleep here."

"You want me to sleep here with you?" she asks, her lips pursing tightly.

"Yeah..." he mutters, still holding onto her wrist. Both of their faces heat up, turning bright red, the implication of the request clear. Cloud immediately lets go of her and clutches the bed tightly.

"If you want to."

"If you want me to!"

They speak at the same time, and both crack a small smile. "You said... I didn't have to be alone," he mutters.

"I did, didn't I?" she giggles, plopping back down on the bed. "Well I wouldn't mind..." She pulls the blanket back and slips down under the covers.

"Just... give me a minute," he says, and walks to his closet. Unzipping the sweater, he tosses it to the side, and pulls on a comfortable pair of shorts. Tifa's seen him shirtless plenty of times, so he assumes it won't be a problem. Though he's littered with various scars, her face is redder than he's ever seen it.

He climbs into the bed with her, pulling the blanket over them as he turns to face her. "This okay?"

She nods with fervor, her cheeks red as she moves herself closer to him. "It's perfect," she whispers, her eyes falling on his. He can tell she's staring at their bright blue glow, and she reaches out her fingers to brush his cheek. "You're perfect, Cloud. I... don't know how to measure up."

His fingers wrap around hers, and he pulls her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her skin. "Tifa... I'm not perfect at all. If anyone is... it's you. I wish I was... as half as good of a person as you are."

"But I..." she stammers, her face still completely flushed.

"I’m serious..." he mumbles, lowering her hand. He strokes through her hair again, leaning forward to close the gap between their lips.

It's an odd sensation, kissing Tifa; something he's thought about but never actually tried. Her lips are smooth, soft, and he wonders if his are too dry, perhaps unpleasant. It's been so long since he's kissed anyone, and he wonders if he really even remembers how. He feels her push back, sucking gently on his lower lip, a gentle hum vibrating against his lips.

Pulling back isn't something he wants to do, but he has to, taking a small breath. "Tifa, sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," she breathes, and her warm breath tickles against his lips. Her voice is shaky, and she cups her hands around his jaw. "Don't stop," she whispers, before connecting their lips again.

She pulls air in through nose, her noises growing deeper and more frequent. Everything about her is so _soft_ , the skin of her cheek, her voice purring in his ear, her hair that he runs his fingers through. Her tongue presses against his lips, and he parts them, deepening their kiss.

His hand trails down her side and her breath hitches in his mouth. "Cloud," she whispers, her dark eyes, staring into his. "I want you," she says, her voice ragged, and Cloud feels his heart throb in his ears, the blood quick to rush from his head. How could he possibly deny her when she sounds like that?

Rolling her onto her back, he hovers over her, hands on either side of her head. He knows he shouldn't stare but his bright eyes scan over her body. Her t-shirt rides up, showing a bit of her bare stomach, her shorts sitting low on her hips. He's never seen Tifa in such a vulnerable, intimate position, and he wants to touch her but has no idea where to begin.

Her long, dark hair is splayed out behind her head, her eyes blinking. She brings her hand up to Cloud's hair, and tugs his head closer to hers, bringing their lips together again as she separates her legs slightly, so there's more space for him to settle between them. Tifa's tongue flicks against his lips, and he feels a shudder roll down his spine. "Cloud," she whispers, and oh how his name sounds so perfect coming from her swollen pink lips. "Please... you can touch me."

Cloud swallows, his gaze falling to her body. "You want me to?" he asks.

"Please," she repeats. "I already told you I wanted you," she giggles softly, her lithe fingers stroking at the blond pieces of hair which frame his face. "What did you think I meant?"

"I... don't know," he says, feeling stupid suddenly. Was kissing her a mistake? He's got no idea what he's doing, and Tifa seems far more experienced.

She laughs and pecks his lips playfully. "It's okay silly, you're not going to hurt me." How does she know that? What if he touches her in the wrong place? Or too hard? Sometimes he forgets his own strength. The last thing he wants to do is make anything awkward between them. But they've already crossed a threshold, and he certainly does not want to stop.

He presses his hand to her side, gently slipping his fingers up her shirt, caressing at the underside of her breast. His face heats up, squeezing it gently, hearing a small squeak echo from Tifa's lips. "Not good?" he says quickly, and she shakes her head.

"No, it's okay but..." She sits up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow, her fingers hooking under the shirt. "It... might be easier if I take this off?" she says shyly.

Whatever blood was left in his cheeks, is certainly there no longer as he sighs, nodding quickly. "If... you're okay with that."

"Yeah," she whispers softly and tugs the white material over her head, her breasts gently bouncing against her chest. They're so round, her nipples hardening as the cool air brushes against them, Cloud wants to touch, kiss, anything to be closer to her, but his eyes dart between her two breasts. Which does he start with?

"A-Are they weird?" she asks, her arms crossing over herself protectively. Her cheeks flush, and she glances down at her chest. "Or... maybe the scar?" she whispers, one hand brushing over the spot where Sephiroth had harmed her so many years ago.

"What? No," he exclaims quickly, reaching forward to move her arms. He touches at the scarring on her chest, shaking his head. "I've got plenty too," he says, leaning down to brush his lips against the spot. A soft whimper leaves her lips, and he wants nothing more then to pull more sounds likes that from her.

Kissing her is amazing, but her sounds are even _better_. His tongue runs over the small spot and she sucks in a large breath of air, leaning back against the bed. His hands cup under her breasts, stroking his thumbs over her hard nipples. "A-Ah! Cloud," she mumbles, and her chest heaves underneath his touch. He likes that reaction; he must be doing something right. He kisses up her chest, stopping at her neck, to gently suck at her skin, palming at her breasts. The mix of the two sensations seems to make her body react, her panting growing heavier.

"Is this good?" he grunts, nibbling on her jaw.

"You can't... tell?" she huffs, and that's all it takes for him to be absolutely lost in her. He presses their lips together again, kissing her more aggressively, wrapping his tongue around her own. Whimpers get caught in her mouth, especially when Cloud rubs her nipples between his fingers, giving her breasts a nice tug. "Ngh!" she moans, pulling away from the kiss, her chest pressing up towards his fingers. "Oh my-... _Cloud_."

He smirks, rolling the hard buds between his fingers once again, eliciting even more reactions from her. Her hips twitch up, desperate to make contact with something, _anything_.

Tifa's leg brushes against his, stroking her heel against his calf, wrapping their bodies together even more. Turning her other knee inward, she brushes it up against the bulge in his black shorts. "Tifa," he growls, his voice catching in his throat, the contact unexpected, but not unwanted.

She smirks at him, and he gives her breasts a playful squeeze, before slipping his hand down her stomach, moving lower. This is the next step, or so he assumes from the way she rolls her hips towards his hand. Cloud's fingers slip into her shorts and brush down over her panties. He blushes, looking up at her. "You're wet," he observes, pushing one finger against the wet spot on her panties.

"C-Course!" she whispers. "That's what happens when you..." she trails off, staring down at him.

He nods, and moves her panties to the side, pressing a finger against her wet folds. She lets out a soft gasp, her thighs clenching around his wrist as he pushes his digit up inside of her. She's wetter than he realized from just touching her underwear. "Tell me if I... do it wrong," he mumbles.

"No," she breathes, shaking her head quickly. "It's f-fine... It's just... been awhile," she admits. Ah, so she has done this sort of thing before. He doesn't know why he's so surprised, but Tifa's too good for anyone really. "Here," she mumbles, hooking her thumbs around the waist of her shorts pushing them down until Cloud gets the hint, helping her pull them and her panties off, leaving her naked before him.

"Wow Tif... Just... wow." His eyes travel all over her body this time, her muscles are so toned, strong, and she's so sexy, her hips even more defined when she's naked in front of him. He's never seen her naked, not really. That doesn't mean his mind hasn't imagined it a time or two, but the real thing is enough to blow his mind straight out of the water.

Lowering his hand back to her _very_ wet folds. His finger re-enters her, pushing all the way inside. Her head dips back, her breathing growing ragged again, especially when he adds a second finger to the mix. He pushes both of them deep, feeling her wetness coating him. "Cloud," she whimpers. "Y-You can... faster."

Faster? He could do that, and he begins to pump his two fingers in and out with greater speed. "Ahhhhh," she sighs, dropping her head back against the pillow. "More..." she begs."

"Show me... what you need," he says, his glowing eyes staring her down.

Swiping her tongue across her lips, she blushes, but lowers her fingers down, parting her lips to reveal a small nub. "Here," she says, spreading her legs even more.

Cloud nods, dipping his head down to wrap his lips around the swollen bud, and Tifa immediately cries out. "C-Cloud!" she whimpers, her knees jerking upwards, toes curling into the sheets. Her fingers grip at Cloud's blond locks, holding his head in place as she rolls her hips up towards his lips. "Oh god," she pants, his tongue swirling around her clit, suckling on her gently. He thrusts his two fingers into her, pressing a third in, stretching her wide.

He sucks on her wet clit, flicking his tongue over it back and forth, his other hand stroking over her hip. He can feel the way her whole body twitches and trembles beneath his tongue. Her back arches off the bed, thrashing down. "Cloud, I-I can't..." she whines. Her hand in his hair squeezing hard. He can't help but smirk, loving that it's _him_ making her thrash and beg, her voice breathy and far higher pitched than normal.

"Cloud I... if you... you have to stop," she whimpers, and he freezes, glancing up at her. Tifa's face is bright red, her chest heaving with each breath she takes. Cloud's cock twitches against his pants at the sight. God he wants her so terribly, and he regrets for a moment, never doing this sooner.

"Are you okay?" he asks, catching himself staring again.

She nods. "Y-Yeah..." she breathes. "I want to... feel you inside of me," she mumbles, her cheeks so flushed.

"Really?" he breathes, pulling his fingers from inside of her, while she nods at him quickly.

"Yes... if... you want to?" she mumbles, and he wonders why she's being so tentative now, after he's seen, touched and kissed the most intimate parts of her.

Instead of answering directly, he sits back, pulling down his pants slowly, tossing them to the floor. His cock is hard, precum bubbling at the tip, and he runs his hand down his length, stroking at the base. Tifa seeing him so bare feels strange for a moment, he's known her for so long, thought about this so many times, and now he's finally here, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed. But Tifa's beautiful, laying before him, legs spread, her breasts swaying with the movement of her deep breaths, hair splayed on the pillow. He wishes he could see her like this forever.

Moving to hover above her, he presses his lips to hers. "'Course I want to," he mumbles, finally responding to her question. "Did... I do enough?" he asks, not wanting to hurt her.

"I think so," she says, rolling her hips towards his desperately.

"Mm...okay..." he says softly, brushing their lips together once more. Reaching down, he guides his tip to her entrance, pushing himself inside slowly.

"Hgn..." She bites her lip, her eyes fluttering shut as she lets out a long breath, wiggling her hips forward. She wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing against the muscles in his back.

Her heat swallows him, and Cloud feels his stomach tighten as he pushes himself inside of her completely. His eyes slam shut, his hands curling into fists as he takes a few deep breaths, his cock trembling against her walls. "Shit... Tifa..." His breathing is slightly labored, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Cloud," she replies, her hands tracing over his jaw. "You can move..."

"No," he shakes his head, focusing on his breathing. "I… I just need a minute."

"Have you... never done this before?" she whispers suddenly, pressing her lips to his forehead, stroking through his hair. He wants to feel her hands all over his body, and yet he's so sensitive he wonders if he might burst if she touches him even in the slightest.

"I have, but... not like this..." he grunts, his blue eyes staring down at her. She looks perfect, her pink lips slightly parted, her gentle eyes filled with concern. Even now, even in this most intimate of moments, she's worried for him. Of course.

"What..." she says, brushing her thumb over his lip, staring at him. "Oh... _Oh_ ," she repeats, as if the realization finally hits her. "W-Well...take the time you need," she breaths, adjusting her hips towards him.

"I think... I'm good," he says softly, pressing his lips to hers.

"Good, move," she smiles, slipping her hands to his cheeks, pulling his lips close. She sighs when he pulls his hips back, and snaps them forward, pushing back inside of her. "O-Oh!" she gasps against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Again," she pants, nipping at his lips.

Cloud moans, kissing her as he begins to move his hips, thrusting faster and faster with each push. He presses his toes into the bed, rolling her back as he buries himself into her over and over. The warmth engulfs his cock, the wet noises squelching between them as their hips slap together, their skin growing sweatier the faster Cloud moves. "Tifa, god... you're so warm... " he mumbles, kissing her neck.

"Ah...ah...ah... Oh gosh... C-Cloud..." she moans, her voice breathy and needy. She pushes her fingers into his back, her hips rolling up, her breasts bouncing with his thrusting. His muscles tense and fall with each movement he makes. Hooking her heels around his waist, she pushes against his ass to bury him even deeper. She leans her head back, mouth open, as she pants, begging for more.

And Cloud is more than happy to oblige, angling his hips deeper to thrust fully into her. He can tell he won't last long, his sac tightening up. He grunts, pressing his chest to hers as he frantically pushes his hips against Tifa's, kissing at her neck. "Tifa, you're... I..." he grunts, unable to formulate any coherent thoughts.

"I'm...close..." she whispers.

"How," he pants, pressing his mouth to her ear. "How can I make you cum?"

She clenches around him then, her body tightening. "C-Cloud... ah... god... I... just... my clit… touch me," she begs.

Cloud dips his hand back down, touching at her nub while he pumps into her. "Ngh!!" Her nails dig into his back as she gasps, her toes curling. "Cloud... I'm... I'm cumming..." she whines, pressing their lips together. Her moan rolls against her throat, deep and long, and she clenches around him, her warm liquid rushing onto his cock.

"D-Dammit Tifa..." he grunts, pressing his nose to her neck when he feels his stomach tighten, his cock trembling as her walls squeeze him. "I can't..." he hisses, his back arching as he buries himself deep into her, his orgasm rushing through his body and spurting inside. "Shit..." he pants quietly, gently rubbing his nose against her cheek. "Tifa... you're amazing."

Tifa's smooth hand run down his back. "You could say that," she giggles softly. "You're perfect, even if this was your first time... doing things this way."

He pulls back to look at her, his breath still erratic. "Yeah? You'll... have to show me more stuff you like," he says, brushing their lips together.

"R-Really?" she blushes. "I...I wouldn't mind that." If it means it means getting to see her blush so much, and make such lovely noises, Cloud would do _anything_.

Pulling out of her, he rolls to the side to lay next to her and lazily drape his arm over her waist. "Yeah... if you want... and I... can try to get home earlier so we can actually have dinners together," he mumbles. He pulls the blanket over both of them, rubbing his thumb in circles around her hip.

Being together with Tifa like this feels so natural, and relaxed. Being naked isn't embarrassing, and she already knows so much about him, he's an open book to her whether he speaks or not.

"Cloud!" she gasps softly, a wide smile pulling across her lips. Perfect, just what he likes to see. "I'd... love that," she says, moving closer to press her nose against his shoulder.

"Me too," he replies, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to her hair. 

With Tifa so close to him, by his side like this, Cloud thinks things will be far less lonely from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this fic came from LOL. it's supposed to take place like post-advent children? I guess? I wrote it about two weeks ago since I've been in this crazy FF7 mood. TBH Cloud/Tifa is one of my original OTPs from WAY BACK. And it was really enjoyable to write and I actually don't hate it. I don't really expect a lot of people to read this cause FF7 is pretty slow nowadays, but to anyone who does, thank you! And thank you to Cam and Janie for reading this ahead of time. 
> 
>  
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me <3


End file.
